chroma
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: Sasuke, what do you think of when you see pink." He returns her stare and says, "Cherry Blossoms." -SasuSaku-


**Have fun Reading !!**

-

-

-

Early morning, two hours after the sun had risen.

Water still clings to the blades of grass, the petals of the cherry blossom tree.

The silence is peaceful and calming, it's comforting before the day officially starts.

She's leaving on a mission that will take at least four months to complete.

When she'll return, she does not know.

There is sadness inside her heart, but she dares not let anyone see that weakness.

It is early morning, and the sky is turning blue.

-

-

-

Porcelain ears perk up when she hears the always familiar footsteps of her companion approaching. They were light and swift, like the sly devil that he is. He always knew exactly where to find her, always under the same tree, always staring up into the same sky. He stops at her side, staring at her but expects nothing in return. Even now, even after all these months he's returned; she still hates him. _Hates_ him, like he was a deadly plague. No one understands the way she smiles at him; it looks like all the other ones she hands out to everyone else. When she speaks, when she looks, when she laughs; it is forced.

But he couldn't blame her.

"Morning Sasuke."

The affectionate –_kun_ is gone, and he misses it.

"Hn."

She smirks because he never changes, still the same stoic child all those years ago.

"What brings you out here so early?"

"When?"

He was talking about the mission.

"In three days."

It feels more like three hours.

There is so much to say, so much he wants to tell her. But the words never leave his lips.

"Did you see rainbow? I've been looking at it ever since I got here."

She points to the colorful arch in the sky, the never ending bend that stretches across the sky. It's big and bright, yet he never even notices it was there. Maybe because his eyes were too preoccupied looking at something else. Something prettier than any stupid rainbows. And so she shakes his head and takes one step closer to her. But she neither flinches nor cares. In the olden days, she would have turned and smiled at him, told him he was the best thing in the entire world. Where did it all go?

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

He nods his head.

"What you think of when you see the color red?"

"Tomatoes." _I see the fiery passion you used to have for me. I hope it still burns somewhere inside you._

She giggles at him, secretly thinking how cute it is.

"What about orange?"

"Naruto." _Because he's the only man in the world, besides Kakashi and myself, that I'll allow to love you._

He can't see it, but there is slight disappointment and amusement written across her features.

"What about yellow?"

"The sun." _It brightens the world so I may see your beautiful face._

"Green?"

"Grass." _The color of your mysterious, hypnotizing eyes. They're the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing before I go to sleep._

"And Blue?"

"The sky." _Because you and I are under it._

"Indigo?"

"The ocean." _It's the color of your favorite kimono. The one that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time._

"What about the last color, violet?"

"Bruises." _Like the one I had not too long ago, when you constantly asked me if I was alright and stuck by my side regardless of how minuscule it was._

Sakura smiles at him and it is different this time. He doesn't see the hatred, instead there is something else hidden there. He hasn't seen her like this in a while and wishes there was more time to linger at her side. As the clouds above dissipate and scatter, he feels the same is happening inside her. The remnants of her shattered heart are blown away by the uncaring wind. But that doesn't stop him from trying to pick up the pieces.

"I…have one more question."

He tilts his head, waiting patiently for it.

"What do you think of…when you see the color pink?"

Finally, she turns to him. Her viridian eyes stare into his onyx orbs and he thinks he might melt. She isn't looking at him so intensely, but he feels the weight of all his wrong doings bare down on his broad shoulders. The cracks on this china doll are clear as daylight, hallow and empty like a shell. The monster has turned this precious angel into a black and white portrait of melancholy. However, he shouldn't underestimate the strength this cherished flower. She's as strong as iron, and gentle as cotton. The perfect contradiction.

Suddenly, he remembers the question she asked him.

He returns her stare and firmly says;

"Cherry Blossoms."

Her smile disappears, but it doesn't disturb him. It's all in her eyes and the way her cheeks blush.

_All I think of, all I see…is you._

"Sasuke,"

He likes it when she says his name; it shouldn't only be his and no one else's. Maybe there is hope for a second chance.

"Wait for me?"

Maybe the world isn't mixed in shades of grey.

There is color, and it makes him believe that one day…she'll think of him when he asks her these same questions.

He nods once and she reaches up to touch his cheek. Her warmth is radiating, it brings life into his rotting soul. Before he could even lean into her hand, she brings it back to her side and walks away. Looking once over her shoulder to make sure he _isn't_ following her.

When she comes back, he will be waiting.

It is at this moment when he finally sees the _love_ in her smile.

-

-

-

My nephew painted me a rainbow and told me he wanted it to be pretty like me. GAW!!!

R & R thanks!!


End file.
